


in the middle

by bIueberrypeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends to Lovers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIueberrypeach/pseuds/bIueberrypeach
Summary: Where Doyoung and Jaehyun are idiots in love and it took them one crappy EDM song to finally confess their feelings.





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while binge-watching b99 from 12 midnight to 4:30 AM so I'm gonna apologize in advance

Doyoung unlocks the door to his apartment- shared apartment with his best friend and sees his said best friend all curled up on the couch, the TV lights illuminating his sleeping face.

_He must’ve waited for me huh? What an idiot, _his mind supplied.

It was already dark out, he was cooped up in the library for he has research papers to do that he lost track of time. So when he checked his phone for the first time since he entered the establishment he was welcomed with 3 unread text messages from his roommate, shrugging it off, he immediately started packing his things up after seeing that it’s already close to midnight and immediately went home.

He switches on the lights and walks towards the couch, crouches down to grab the remote control that probably fell and turned off the TV. He eyes his roommate’s sleeping form and can’t help but feel warmth blossom inside his chest, _How come his skin looks this smooth when he doesn’t even have an elaborate skincare routine? _he kneels down and slowly pinched his roommate’s cheeks.

“Woojae, baby. Wake up.” Seeing that his attempt at waking his roommate up is failing, he proceeds to flick his forehead, “Yah, Jaehyunie wake up! You keep nagging my ear off with complaints of an aching back every time you fall asleep on the couch, so wake up you big baby!”

“I don’t know what hurt more, my forehead from that flick or my ears from your nagging.” The younger mumbles with his eyes still closed, his hand trying to grab hold of Doyoung’s hand that was still on Jaehyun’s face. The younger then proceeded to snuggle closer to Doyoung’s hand.

“Get up you big baby, it’s better to sleep on the bed you know.” The older reasons out while using his other hand to ruffle the younger’s hair. He sees Jaehyun preens at this, still with his eyes closed so he pulls at the younger’s hair, wide eyes suddenly showing- full of betrayal and a pout already forming.

“Your bed?” the younger says with a pout, Doyoung sighs, and he already knows where this is heading.

“Yes, now hurry and get up.” Jaehyun immediately perks up at this and proceeds to run towards Doyoung’s room, leaving Doyoung behind.

_What a brat, _Doyoung chuckles at his thought, eyes the clatter in the living room and decides he’s going to let Jaehyun clean this all up tomorrow. He walks towards his room and there he sees his best friend already sprawled out on the bed, already asleep, like it’s his own. Well, with how frequent Jaehyun’s been sleeping on his bed, it’s safe to assume it’s also his.

Grabbing hold of fresh clothes from his drawer, he trudges slowly towards the washroom and does his nightly routine and changes into comfortable clothes.

He eyes his best friend’s sleeping form, already taking up most of the space on his bed, and he sighs. He lays down slowly, scared that he might disturb the younger’s sleep, and when he finally found a comfortable spot- his back facing the younger, he closes his eyes. He suddenly feels arms wrapping around his waist and his best friend snuggling into him, “Goodnight, Doie.” he feels warm.

Jaehyun is warm, his smile and his presence gives warmth. “Goodnight, Jae.”

With his best friend’s smile all pictured out in his mind and his warmth enveloping him- he gets into a fruitless sleep.

* * *

“Slow down you big baby, you’d choke.” Doyoung chastises the younger, earning a chuckle from their friends sitting right across them.

They were at a burger place near the campus, eating burgers and greasy fries along with a large glass of smoothie. It was their weekly must-happen-hangout, as what Taeyong called it. They were seated in a four-sitter booth, the best friends, of course, sitting side by side and their friends Johnny and Taeyong sitting across them. They met Taeyong when they first entered uni, he was the _sunbae _who helped them adjust in the new environment, they immediately clicked after knowing they share the same love for food, and Johnny was Taeyong’s boyfriend so it was instantly a given that the four of them would spend a lot of time together, thus, instantly forming this friend group.

“As what I was saying before Doyoung rudely interrupted me-“

“Shut up, Yong. I didn’t.”

“See, rude. He doesn’t even call me a _hyung_ now, where’s that wide-eyed freshman who used to follow me around?” Taeyong dramatically said, earning an eye roll from Doyoung, “So where was I? Right- remember, Mark? My younger cousin? I saw him holding hands with Yukhei- the giant freshman. They were totally too engrossed with each other, I could literally see hearts floating.” And Taeyong proceeds to munch on his burger.

Johnny immediately grabs hold of a tissue and wipes off the mayonnaise on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Ew, get a room.” Doyoung said with a disgusted face as he threw a crumpled tissue paper at the couple in front of him, it hit Taeyong’s cheeks.

Taeyong dramatically clutches his chest, “Johnny honey, Doie’s being mean to me again. He hurt me, please kiss the pain away.” Taeyong pouts, slumping into Johnny while Johnny wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and kisses his hair.

“You guys are the worst. Please don’t ever invite us to eat ever again.” Doyoung huffs, mildly annoyed at Taeyong’s dramatics.

He actually finds Taeyong and Johnny’s relationship adorable, they’ve been together for almost 4 years now. They got together back when they were still new to this university, immediately clicked when they met at a party and they’ve been dating and glued to the hip ever since.

“What do you mean ‘us’, I actually enjoy hanging out with Johnny and Taeyong _hyung_. So don’t include me in that.” The youngest of the four finally spoke up after his plate was now empty.

“Whatever.” He eyes the younger’s empty plate and proceeds to slice off a portion of his own burger and places it on his best friend’s empty plate. Jaehyun beams at this, showing off his deep dimples.

“Thanks, Doie. You’re the best.” The younger immediately starts eating, Doyoung doesn’t understand how someone can eat so much, and good thing he’s already used to his best friend’s eating habits.

“Look Yong, why can’t you be that nice to me, what kind of boyfriend you are.” Johnny whines at his boyfriend, who is still munching on his burger while Johnny’s plate is already empty.

Ignoring his boyfriend, Taeyong watches as Doyoung took a sip from his smoothie and immediately handing it to Jaehyun- whose glass of smoothie is already finished. He watches as Jaehyun’s eyes literally sparkles while looking at Doyoung. _Ah, young love. _

* * *

It was one of those days where Doyoung won’t go out of his room, too busy studying for his exams. It was finally the dreaded midterm’s week and Doyoung was an engineering major, how he chose that path- ask his father. He eyes the stack of books and review materials on his study table and the already opened notes scribbled with formulas and equations, and he sighs while he runs his fingers through his hair in a rough manner.

“You’re gonna go bald if you keep doing that.” He hears someone say from the door, he doesn’t need to turn his head to look at who it is because he already sees a hand placing a glass of water on his desk and feels his best friend playing with the back of his hair. Looking up from his seat, he sees his best friend with furrowed brows. “You’ve been drinking a lot of coffee, drink some water and finish up. You still have time to review tomorrow so please accompany me in eating dinner?” he could see the younger using his patented puppy eyes and pout, and how could he resist that? Years of friendship with the younger and yet he still isn’t immune to this. 

Doyoung sighs and slumps into his chair, Jaehyun who’s already massaging his shoulders proceeds to wrap his arms around his best friend’s shoulders. “C’mon, Doie. I’ve already prepared dinner, cooked your favorite by the way.”

Doyoung finally perks up at that, “Spicy fried pork?” Jaehyun smiles at the delighted look at his best friend’s face after he nodded in agreement.

After eating their dinner, they decided to watch a movie. They argue over what movie to watch _Love, Rosie _or _One Day _but how they ended up all cuddled up on the couch while_ High School Musical_? Doyoung doesn’t remember. All he could remember was Jaehyun’s warmth enveloping him, his voice radiating with joy as he sings along to every soundtrack. _Such a dork, _his mind supplies.

It’s not a surprise anymore that Doyoung and Jaehyun end up cuddling on the couch ‘til they fell asleep, Doyoung falling asleep first because he was tired. Jaehyun adjusted their position so that they’d be more comfortable all cramped up on the couch and closes his eyes- relishing in the warmth.

* * *

They were laughing out loud, probably disturbing their neighbors but who cares? They were both too happy, enjoying a bottle of soju while they recall their childhood.

They wanted to unwind, midterm’s week finally over but were too lazy to dress up and go to a bar and socialize so they settled for a one on one in their shared apartment. Their coffee table was filled to the brim with take-outs, different flavors of fried chicken, a box of pizza and bottles of peach-flavored soju.

They were already at their second bottle and were in the middle of recalling the first day they met. How Jaehyun’s family were new to the neighborhood, their house right beside the Kims. So the Jungs and the Kims immediately formed a friendship, it started off with a dinner at the Jungs.

Jaehyun was an only child so he was extremely delighted when his momma told him that someone his age will be visiting them, so when he finally saw the tiny boy enter their household he immediately dragged the youngest of the Kim inside his room. Leaving the adults and one lonely Donghyun chatting and getting to know each other in the living room.

“Donghyun _hyung_ was whining to me the whole night when we got back home, he told me I betrayed him for some cheeky boy. Don’t laugh, that cheeky boy was you, he actually hated you for a while. He was really dramatic about it, you know? I still think he’s jealous because he’s a lonely loser who doesn’t know how to maintain friendships and is only about one night stands and acquaintances.” Doyoung rambles on and on about his older brother Donghyun who he hasn’t seen in ages, “I think he’s dead now, he isn’t responding to my text messages but I think that’s what adulting does to you. He once called me on the verge of a breakdown because he doesn’t know his Social Security Number and his card was denied because apparently he forgot to pay? I don’t know, I’m not really sure. I honestly don’t know how _hyung_ survived college when he’s a mess like that.”

Jaehyun laughs at this and recalls all the glares 7-year-old Jaehyunie received from an 11-year-old Donghyun. It was honestly scary, Donghyun _hyung _was one scary kid, taller than him and older than him- so scary. But it didn’t matter, his Doyoungie was always there to protect him from his older brother.

Doyoung hands him another shot of soju and he accepts it, drinks it in one shot. He’d probably regret drinking recklessly like this but who cares, midterms are over and it’s a Friday night- he can sleep in all he wants tomorrow and he might be nursing a hangover but at least he isn’t alone.

For someone who’s already talkative when sober, Doyoung is extremely and beyond average talkative when drunk. He’s a chatty drunk, rambling here and there. They’ve already drunk 4 bottles together, Jaehyun can already feel the alcohol hitting him and he eyes his best friend who’s already swaying back and forth to the beat of The Middle, an EDM heavy song. Something a sober Doyoung wouldn’t even do because "EDM sucks", they’ve once argued over that and he was rewarded with a very passionate and detailed speech about how EDM is horrendous to the ears and very basic. Yes, Doyoung has strong opinions.

“I’m losing my mind just a little, so why don’t you just meet me in the middle.” He could now hear his best friend sing out loud, and he sees him stand up- now dancing along although staggering a little bit. Being the concerned best friend that he is, he also stood up and grabbed hold of Doyoung’s waist to keep him standing. Doyoung then proceeds to place his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulder, already playing with the back of his hair. They lock eyes, something electric flowing through them at where they touch. Jaehyun pulls Doyoung closer, still captivated by his best friend’s eyes. He knew his best friend was pretty- gorgeous even but right now, right at this moment- as the crappy EDM song plays loudly while they sway back and forth in the middle of their living room, he’s the most beautiful.

Maybe it’s because of the atmosphere or maybe it’s because they’re both tipsy, or maybe because years of suppressed emotions are finally flowing out that they found themselves kissing.

Kissing Doyoung felt like the freshly washed duvet in his childhood home, the scent of freshly baked cookies that he loves and the smell of coffee he wakes up to every time. He should’ve known that kissing Doyoung wouldn’t be that electric or fireworks inducing because Doyoung is home- the freshly washed duvet they slept on back when they used to do sleepovers in his childhood home, the freshly baked cookies his mom made for Doyoung and him when they were off to that camping trip in elementary school, and the coffee he smells the moment he wakes up- Doyoung holding a cup of coffee and already ready to go to his class but not leaving until Jaehyun wakes up.

It may sound like another cliché but kissing Doyoung felt like home.

Doyoung was the one who breaks the kiss, not because he was gasping for air but because nausea has struck him and he’s already running towards the bathroom. Of course, only Doyoung would vomit after kissing the lights out of his best friend.

He approaches the older who’s crouched over the toilet, “Are you done?” the younger gently asked while rubbing soothing circles at Doyoung’s back.

“Yeah, feel better now.” Doyoung stands up with Jaehyun’s assistance and Jaehyun maneuvers them towards the kitchen, letting Doyoung sit on the countertop. He hands Doyoung a glass of water, to water down the bitterness inside his mouth.

He places his hands on Doyoung’s sides, he spends a minute just staring at Doyoung. At how his hair is in a disarray, at how big his eye bags has gotten after multiple all-nighters and at how chapped his lips are but is absolutely inviting- so he kissed him.

Tasting a little bit of bitterness but he shrugs it off, he grabs hold of Doyoung’s face with both hands, tilting his face to deepen the kiss. His kisses Doyoung slowly, relishing in every bit and at how soft his lips are. His kisses then trail down towards his jawline to his neck, licking and sucking along the way. He finds himself sucking at a sensitive spot on Doyoung’s neck, thus eliciting a groan from Doyoung. Doyoung grabs hold of Jaehyun’s soft locks, tugging at it every time Jaehyun sucks at a sensitive spot. Finally contented with marking Doyoung down, Jaehyun goes back to kissing Doyoung’s lips- sucking on his lower lip, Doyoung moans at the sensation.

Jaehyun breaks off the kiss this time, afraid it will escalate to something more. He looks at Doyoung, his lips glistening and red, his neck full of dark marks. “God, I love you.” Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself, overwhelmed by his emotions and how beautiful Doyoung looks right now.

Doyoung froze, completely taken aback by the sudden confession. He blinks and stares at Jaehyun, whose eyes are wide and lips moving- about to speak but holds himself back so he bites his lower lip. He looks ridiculous like that, like deer in the headlights. So he laughs because he’s taken aback and also because no matter what Jaehyun is still an idiot. Who the hell blurts out they love their best friend after they made out with them right after they vomited because they kissed? If you say it like that they really are quite a pair.

“You’re an idiot but I love you,” Doyoung said after his fits of laughter, Jaehyun immediately relaxing his tensed shoulder. He just witnessed the love of his life laughing hysterically at his face after he confessed their love for them, it was absolutely nerve-wracking. “Now now, we can make out more tomorrow, I’m already tired so let’s go to bed.” Doyoung smiles sweetly at his best friend? Boyfriend? “But before that, you are now my boyfriend, no take-backs okay? And please carry me I don’t think my legs can function anymore.” Doyoung demanded, Jaehyun chuckles at this and immediately carries Doyoung towards their bed- _Doyoung’s bed._

They lay on the bed, Jaehyun wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s frame- spooning him like they always do and buries his face into Doyoung’s neck. “Goodnight, Doie. I love you.” Jaehyun whispers softly and kisses Doyoung’s neck.

The next time they attended their must-happen-hangout, they were both sporting hickeys.

Taeyong questioned them if it’s one of their weird games where they go bar hopping and compete on who gets more hickeys from strangers.

Doyoung laughs at that and full-on kissed Jaehyun, right in front of Johnny and Taeyong’s salad.

Taeyong gapes at them, Johnny chokes on his drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, this fic means a lot to me because I was in some sort of a writing slump that I couldn't finish writing anything so I have a lot of unfinished works and I swore to myself that I'd write something- maybe just one fic this month of August and I really did? although very last minute and it's already September here So I dont know if this still counts hehehehe a comment would mean a lot! I'm open for criticism but pls don't be too harsh hehe


End file.
